loves choice
by cookie-pocky-strawberry-love
Summary: summary inside give this story a shot its my first one please!this story is for my cousin kitami
1. Chapter 1 & 2

_Summary:_

_In this story a girl named Kitami Tanaka lives in Japan with her mom and dad, but her dad left for a business trip to Spain. Two years later she transfers to Ouran, she was hoping for a change. She meets Mori who becomes her boyfriend a lil too fast though, but she feels happy with him but she also feels like somethings missing. When they meet Ren will she see her true feelings ot will she ignore the signs that she doesnt love Mori?_

Chapter 1: Kitami's POV (wednesday morning)

_"I know Lizzy im going to miss you too" I was talking on my cell while packing "Okay" Lizzy sniffs on the other line " I gotta go Lizzy my mom's leaving soon but dont forget to visit me at my new house as soon as you can, kays!" Lizzy finally stopped crying shes my bestfriend but she can be so dramatic "Ok, bye dont forget to call, text, email, im me, anything you can use to contact me, kays!" I told you she can be very dramatic she changes mood too. "Okay its impossible, bye" We finally hang up the phone after talking for hours now i have to charge my phone "Kitami!" Well its gonna have to wait. "Coming!" *sighs* Well im going to Ouran I hope something different happens here..._

Chapter 2: First day of new school (Thursday)

-Kitami's POV-

_Ok all I have to do is make it through the day. *bumps into someone* "Oh im sorry" "Its ok" *he leaves* Wow that was a quick hello and goodbye ah oh my class omg I cant find this class im getting frustrated._

-Isabella's POV-

_*slams locker* Im going to be late for class argg *sees Kitami* hmm I could use her as an excuse sorry teacher I was late because I was helping a new "lost" student. Yeah that'll work "Hi im Isabella are you new? Cause i havent seen you around." "Yeah names Kitami nice to meet you Isabella" "Sure you dont have to call me Isabella you can call me Isa or Bella is fine." "I'll stick with Isa" "Okay let me see your schedule" "Sure" *gives schedule* "So your the same age as me and in all my classes cool!" "Okay" "Lets go i'll help you get through today hmm im suppose to go to host club though oh well i'll call Kyoya later and tell him im not going." "Whats a host club, and whose Kyoya?" "Host club you'll see Kyoya hes my boyfriend we dont have classes together though thats good and bad." "Why?" "Good because I dont have to see Tamaki you'll meet him later, bad because I dont get to see him Kyoya i mean." "Oh!" "Yeah anyway i'll tell him I wont go today than you can come to my house" "Thats great my mom will be working so i guess I can go for a while." "Awesome now lets get to class." "Yeah ok!" *both girls start walking to class* hmm she'll be a great friend I might just stick around with her._

* * *

ok so first chapter of first story hope you guys liked if you have any questions review and ill reply to you guys dont be mean in the reviews please if you didnt like the chapter than dont review it although you can leave your opinion if you think i need to fix things in my writing ok well ciao!

sakura


	2. Chapter 3

heeey peoples sorry i hav'nt updated in awhile its been busy and crazy and i had to go to the hospital not good excuses but what are you gonna do sue me?anyways i had help on this with kitamii character of this story literally she helped me shes my cousin sitting in a high chair next to me now for now on kitami is gonna be spelled with two i's ok?now for the reviews...

MoonDragonLove:thank you hope you don't get confused this time with whos talking i tried to fix it better.

Ayaka Haninozuka Sohma:thank you it means alot that you think this story is gonna come out really good im self confident an since its my first story i think its going to come out wrong or bad and that noone will like it so thank you!

WaffleLover16:thanks for reviewing isabella is actually a good person shes base off of kitamiis(my cousins) best friend in Puerto Rico so shes a good person trust me just alot like kyoya lolz thank you!

ans thats it so thank you to all who reviewed it was very little an i ask if any of you can tell people about this story oh and one more thing i have a poll on my profile about this story about kitamiis love life in this story nt the real kitamii ok guys so try to guess an vote please an now you can read!

disclaimer:i do not own ouran or the characters just kitamii, isabella,samuel and other characters in soon to be chapters

* * *

Ch.3 Isabella's house…

-Isabella's POV-

Ok so I called Kyoya as soon as Kitamii and I got home and everything is fine about me not showing up for the host club besides the fact that he was mad that I just hung up on him oh well thought Isa. "So this is my house it's not that big because my mom doesn't like huge mansions plus I only have one sibling his name is Samuel he's in school right now." Said Isa turning to Kitamii

"Oh so what do your mom and dad do? In jobs I mean" Sid Kitamii turning to look at Isa

"Well my mom teaches elementary school she loves kids but with my dad's work they both agreed to settle for two, and my dad works in a big computer software company… and all though he sees me as the heir he respects my decision on being an artist I guess that's why I love him even when he's not here so often usually he's here during the week or weekend, but it depends." We were both silent for a while it was like she was thinking.

-Kitami's POV-

So I was thinking and it looks like I said my question out loud cause next thing I knew she was laughing and telling me exactly how her parents met.

"Well my mom's dad is best friends with my dad's dad so they've known each other since kindergarten but my mom didn't like my dad at all. When they got into high school my mom got a boyfriend and my dad got jealous" Isa said giggling. "On a night my mom's boyfriend stood her up, the one person she least expected to be there for her at 3:00am in the backyard when she needed a shoulder to cry on, was my dad. That night they fell in love and knew they were meant to be so ding dong high school was out and they got married." Isa finished saying.

I looked at her for second and then put on the biggest dreamy eyes I could ever pull. "That's so sweet." I said to her, we both laughed. Isa started speaking again saying…

"Yeah but I want one guy to be the right one you know? What about you? How'd your parents meet and what job do they do? And do you have any siblings?

"Well, my dad works as a business man around the world. Right now he is in Spain for a while my, parents aren't separated or divorced it's just that my mom didn't want to go to Spain and I wanted to come to Ouran. I have one sibling my sister's name is Suki Tanaka, she's hyper and she looks innocent but once you get to know her she has a very big temper and maybe evil. My mom works on an advice column on the web. So she's at home working or at her office and doing some stuff besides taking care of me. My parents meet while on vacation later they found out they go to the same school only my dad was a year older than her but they stayed together and got married two years later they had me than a year later they had my sister" finished Kitamii.

"That's cool and sweet." said Isa before her cell started ringing. "I have to take this BRB"

"Sure" After she answered and left, I stood from the couch and went to the table where they had lots of pictures. Then the door opened. I looked at my watch I had on that day "Wow 4:00pm already" I figured it must have been Samuel…

"Oh, who are you?" Aww, he's so cute he had blonde hair he was short about 4'7 I guess and has little flowers dancing around his face, weird but cute. "Oh, sorry I'm Kitamii I'm Isa's new friend and you're Samuel?" I said to him.

"Oh no I'm Huni, Samuel's in school he stayed with his mom. When Isa-Chan doesn't pick him up we, me and Mori my cousin usually pick him up but not today" he told me.

"Oh so you're friends with Isa?' I asked him.

"Yep" he said in a happy mood. Then a tall guy with dark hair entered the room which my guess was Mori he glanced at me or more watched me for a second I saw him smile, Huni seemed to see him, for later he introduced is.

"This is Mori-sempai; Kita-Chan"

"Hi" said Mori almost saying it to himself.

"I see you meet Mori and Huni" said Isa walking in.

"Yeah" said Kitamii

"Well I just finished talking with Kyo-Chan and he wants to talk to you Huni about that order chaos with the cakes." Explained Isabella to Huni

"Oh, yeah, you stay here Mori or go home I'll be fine, bye guys!" yelled Huni on his way out

"Bye" said Isa. She continued saying "Ok, let's go get something to eat I'm starving and I don't feel like cooking."

"Fine with me" said Kitamii

"Mori are you coming with us?" asked Isa.

"Sure" said Mori.

So we all piled into the limo, most of the ride was silent but comfortable.

* * *

hope you guys liked it and please review it only takes a few seconds to login if u hav an account if not a few seconds to say good job so ill try to update again soon my cousin will be helping me_** ciao**_

_**sakura**_


	3. Chapter 4 & 5

hey peoples again in two days i got to update this with kitamiis help again sooo yeah not much to say expect that...I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE ABOUT THIS STORY WHO DO YOU THINK KITAMII WILL END UP WITH SO PLEASE VOTE AND things are about to get very interesting in this chapter a lot of mystery with isabella id really like to thank wafflelover16 because i rethought about isa being bad shes a really good person just now i have somhting planned anyways to ayaka haninozuka sohma thank you sooo much for reviewing first and the only one to review for chapter 3 so thank you keeps me confident some people like this read on.

disclamier:i do not own ouran at all

* * *

Ch. 4 limo ride but we ended up deserted…

-Isa's POV-

So we were laughing about the craziest things that happened in the host club Mori had a smile on his face a small laugh now and then Kitamii would laugh and look at us like crazy and then I would start laughing. As soon as we got to the restaurant and they went out the door I said a quick bye to both of them catching them off guard I told Mori I see him at the host club tomorrow and closed the door last I heard was Kitamii flabbergasted saying "Uh… wait" but my limo had taken off. Now you're wondering why I did that and you probably know the answer but I guess it's because the look I saw on Mori's face when Kitamii wasn't looking was very interesting "Madam where her" said my driver opening my door "Thank you Charles" I replied back. All I know is that things are gonna get interesting very interesting.

"Hey"

"Hey Kyo-Kun" I said to Kyoya who was standing in front of me.

"You know you hung up on me when I wasn't done talking" said Kyoya to me in his you-are-in-trouble tone.

I bat my eyelashes and tell him in a baby voice "I'm sorry"

"Yeah come here" he told me

I moved over to him reluctantly he put his arms around my waist and my arms went around his neck "How was are new student Kitamii Tanaka?" he asked

"She's great Mori's taking a liking to her"

Kyoya replied "Good is she coming-"

"Don't even ask I'll make sure she comes to the host club for your money sake"

"Ok"

He wants to know everyone and I love him for it I wonder if things would have been different if I never did what I did but it looks like she doesn't remember anyways.

"What's wrong? Kyoya asked

She quickly replied "Nothing"

I kissed him before he could say anything else it ended up into a make out session but I still couldn't help but think about Mori and Kitamii's relationship and what happened 10 years ago.

Ch. 5 One 'date'leads to a sometime...

-Kitamii's POV—

So it was quiet after Isa left, I couldn't help but feel something familiar about her leaving nonetheless I'm gonna kill her later but even after we sat at our table it was still quiet it felt comfortable but I wanted to know more about him.

"So Mori is that you're real name?"

Mori says "Nickname"

I asked again "So what is your real name?"

He said "Takashi Morinozuka"

"I like that name do you mind if I call you takashi?" I asked

He said "No"

"Ok, do have any siblings?" I asked him

He said "Yes, one younger brother named Satoshi and you?"

"I have one younger sister Suki, she's a year younger than me." I replied

"Ah" he said

I was going to ask him what his favorite color was but my cellphone started ringing. "Its 6'o clock I better get home before my mom freaks out and has a panic attack." I said

Mori being the gentlemen he is said" I'll take you home"

-Time skip-

-Mori's POV—

As soon as we got to Kitamii's house I opened the door and helped her out of the limo we walked up the steps to her door she says to me…

"Well that was fun"

"Ah" Mori said.

I was having a war in my head a voice kept telling me 'Ask her Ask her you know you like her stop being sooooooooooo…quiet' "Umm" I said

She replied "Yeah?"

"Would you like to do this sometime again?" I asked.

"I'd… love to" she said

"Ok I'll let you know when I see you again" I replied

"Ok, bye goodnight and thank you" she told me

"You're welcome goodnight bye" I said

I walked back to my limo and my driver began going home I need to call Isa I know why she left but still I need her to know that she doesn't need to meddle into relationships I asked Kitamii and to my surprise she said she'd love to go out again sometime I thought she didn't like how quiet I was but she did, she's so different. Although something tells me that this isn't the first time Isabella had met Kitamii when she left she had just a pain expression but it looks like Kitamii doesn't know her or she doesn't remember.

* * *

and thats it please REVIEW PEOPLES AND VOTE ON THE POLL! dont forget it and we'll both see you soon in chapter 6 _**ciao!**_

_**sakura and kitamii**_


End file.
